


Joaquin DeSantos Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Joaquin DeSantos imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Not a Bad Person (Part 1)

Joaquin loves you, you're his sister and he only wants the best for you. That's why instead of you going to high school on the south side you attend Riverdale High. You are a smart girl and he knows that, that's why he sent you to Riverdale High. He wants you to succeed and get out of Riverdale, out of the south side. No one at school knows that you were from, to them, 'the other side of the tracks', you blended in and no one certainly doesn't know that your brother is a south side serpent and you intend to keep it that way.

 

You were friends with Archie, Betty, Jughead, Kevin, and Veronica. You felt bad for keeping the fact that you live on the south side and your brother is a south side serpent but apart of you couldn't help but think that they would treat you differently if they knew the truth. It was a little ridiculous as your friends didn't care about Jughead living on the south side but it's everyone else at school who would change their opinion of you. You knew that Jughead lived on the south side and that his dad was also apart of the serpents but he didn't know about you or your brother.

 

When you found out about his dad you didn't say anything because it wasn't your place to say anything, plus you wouldn't want anyone to do that to you. It broke your heart a little at everyone's reaction to finding out Jughead's dad is a serpent. You had the exact same secret as Jughead and you didn't tell them, even after they found out about Jughead's dad.

 

You were at Veronica's house watching movies with her. Betty was also over and you were having a girls night. Archie and Jughead were probably playing video games and Kevin was, well you didn't know where Kevin was. Apparently he has this new boyfriend. It was getting late and it probably was best that you go home or your brother will be worrying. He doesn't mind you hanging out with your friends or going to parties and staying out late as long as you call him letting him know where you were and one when you're on your way back. You called Joaquin but it went straight to voicemail so you left a message and texted him as well. You said your goodbyes to Veronica and Betty and headed home.

 

When you got home and walked through the front door you were met with a surprising sight. Instead of your brother sat on the couch it was Kevin. You dropped your bag on the floor and looked at him with shock, him looking at you with shock. "Y/N? What are you doing here?" Kevin whispered, not wanting to draw the attention of Joaquin. You were speechless. You had no idea what to say.

 

"Err..." Is all that was coming out of your mouth. Coherent sentences weren't being formed. You hoped that this was some nightmare that when you wake up this never happened but it did happen. It was confirmed by the presence of an equally shocked Joaquin coming from the kitchen.

 

"Y/N?" He drawled out.

 

"I-I called an-and left you a message... I can come back." You told your brother. Your full attention still on a shocked looking Kevin on the couch.

 

"Sorry I didn't see it." Your brother replied looking at his phone. He looked up and noticed Kevin's quizzical look waiting for someone to explain what's going on. "I should probably explain." He said aiming the statement to Kevin.

 

"Yeah, you probably should." Kevin replied.

 

"Okay, well, Y/N I've been seeing Kevin." He waited for your response, which was an acknowledging nod, and then continued aiming the rest of what he has to say to Kevin. "And Kevin, Y/N is my sister."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kevin asked Joaquin.

 

"That's my fault." You answered, raising your hand slightly, instead of your brother. "I didn't say anything because I was afraid. Afraid that you would treat me differently which I know is stupid but when the others found out about Jughead's dad they freaked and Archie confronted him at Polly's baby shower and he wasn't happy and I just- I'm sorry Kevin."

 

"It's okay, Y/N. I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't tell us." He said engulfing you into a hug. "You do realise you have to tell the others, right?" You nodded in response. "But, hey I'll be there with you when you do."

 

"Thank you, Kevin." You smiled grateful at him. Your brother looked on at the exchange between you and Kevin with a huge smile on his face, happy at the fact the two most important people are getting along.

 

-

 

The next day, you decided to tell the others the truth. It was still as daunting as you thought it would be but at least you had Kevin in your corner. When you walked into the break room they were the only ones in there and were sat in their normal seats. "Hey, guys." You greeted placing your bag on the floor and sitting in the empty seat next to Kevin. "There's... err... something I need to tell you." You told them fiddling with the hem of your shirt.

 

"Okay... that sounds ominous." Veronica said drawing out the 'okay'.

 

"I haven't been completely honest with you and I'm sorry for that but I have a brother and it's Joaquin, Kevin's boyfriend."

 

"Wait, the south side serpent is your brother?" Archie asked, a hint of judgment in his voice. You nodded. "And you didn't tell us even after we found out about Jughead's dad."

 

"Yes and I'm sorry about that but I was afraid of this happening." You replied gesturing towards everyones reaction. "Yes, Joaquin is my brother. Yes, he's dating Kevin. Yes, we live on the south side. I don't see the issue here." You were getting slightly irritated and it could be shown in the tone of your voice.

 

"Y/N, he's a serpent. A criminal." Archie said. Everyone else stayed quiet. Kevin was about to say something but before he could you got up out of your seat to defend your brother.

 

"He's not a bad person. He's just doing it to keep a roof over our heads. He's the only family I have and I'm the only family he has. He's my brother and I love him. I'm not going to sit around and have you judge him, judge us." You snapped. You grabbed your bag and stormed out of the room leaving a guilty looking Archie. Kevin swiftly got his bag too and followed you out of the room.


	2. Not a Bad Person (Part 2)

When you got home that night Joaquin knew straight away that something was up. Normally, you would greet him with a smile and start telling him about your day but today you went straight to your room, slamming the door shut behind you without uttering a word to your brother. Joaquin was stunned for a moment. This wasn't like you at all. Something must have happened at school, he deduced. He knocked on your door and waited for you to tell him he can come in but was met with silence. "Can I come in?" Joaquin asked in another desperate attempt for you to invite him in.

 

"Go away." You mumbled. Your sniffling didn't go unnoticed by Joaquin so instead of waiting he barged into your room. The sight broke his heart. His normally happy-go-lucky sister was curled up in some blankets as tears streamed down your face. Your eyes puffy from crying.

 

"What happened, Y/N? Talk to me." Joaquin softly said as he sat down beside you on your bed.

 

"My friends know that you're my brother." You told him solemnly. By how upset you were, Joaquin can only assume it didn't go well.

 

"Y/N/N, I'm so sorry." He pulled you into a hug, stroking your hair in a soothing way.

 

"It's just... so unfair. They don't know you, know us, yet they're judging us."

 

"I know." He said trying to calm you down. "How about we get some Pop's and watch a movie."

 

"Can we watch Wall-E?" You asked, tilting your head up so you were facing him. A smile appeared on Joaquin's face at your film suggestion. The two of you have seen that film over ten times yet you still enjoy watching it. It is one of your favourite Disney movies.

 

"We can watch anything you want." He smiled at you before getting up to call in an order for Pop's.

 

You were half way into the movie when someone knocked on the door. You looked at your brother who only shrugged at you. He wasn't expecting anyone tonight. Joaquin got up telling you to stay put. When he opened the door he was met with an unusual sight. Three Northsiders. More specifically your friends, Betty, Archie, and Veronica. Joaquin raised his eyebrows waiting for them to say anything. Archie cleared his throat and decided to speak up first. "Hi, is Y/N in?"

 

"Yep." Was all Joaquin said. He admittedly was miffed at how your so called friends reacted to finding out that he is a Serpent. You would always tell him how your friends on the North side weren't that bad but so far he hasn't had any proof of that, apart from Kevin.

 

"Can we talk to her?" Betty asked, biting her lip nervously.

 

"Nope." When you heard the voices of who was at the door and realised they belonged to your friends you decided to get up and face them.

 

"Joaquin!" You scolded as you walked over to the front door and gave your friends an apologetic look. You turned to your brother and nodded your head in a way that tells him to leave you alone.

 

Joaquin took the hint and headed back to the living room to give you some privacy but not before pressing a kiss to your temple and whispering something. "I'm just over there if you need me."

 

Archie saw the exchange and felt bad for how he reacted. He saw how much love was shared between the siblings. He realised that maybe the Serpents weren't all bad. The four of you stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes until Veronica spoke up. "We're so sorry for how we reacted, Y/N."

 

"Yeah, it was wrong of us to assume the worst in you and your brother." Betty added.

 

"I understand why you didn't tell us about Joaquin. I reacted badly to Jughead's dad and you didn't want that to happen to you too. I shouldn't have called him a criminal just because he's a Serpent and from the south side." Archie finished off their little apology.

 

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." You agreed. "It was really crappy of you to do that and it hurt me."

 

"We're really sorry, Y/N." Betty apologised again.

 

"I know. Look, we'll finish this conversation at school, okay? And I'm not just saying that because I don't forgive you. I'm saying that because it's freezing and also I don't want you guys' car to get stolen or something." You said half jokingly. The three of them seemed to agree as they waved goodbye and headed back to their car.


	3. Drunken Confession

Being the little sister of Joaquin has its perks but it also has its downsides. One rule he put in place was that you weren't allowed to date anyone and you were most definitely not allowed to date a Serpent. Little did he know was that you were breaking his one rule right under his nose. You were dating Jughead Jones. You have been dating Jughead for little over a year and things were going great between the two of you and most important of all Joaquin didn't know about it. That was until you fell pregnant. You and Jughead have always been careful but somehow it happened and now you were living with the consequences. It felt like this was karma for lying to your brother.

 

The only person who knew about yours and Jughead's situation was FP. He found out by accident one day when you were at the trailer with Jughead talking about it and he came home unexpectedly. Since then he's been supportive of the two of you. He even helped with calming your nerves about Joaquin finding out.

 

You weren't really sure the reason why your brother invited FP and Jughead around for dinner but he did. All you knew was that this was going to be the worlds most awkward dinner in the history of awkward dinners. When they arrived to your place the first thing Joaquin did was ask if FP wanted a drink. That was the first clue that tonight would go downhill. As the night went you gave Jughead an uneasy look as his dad kept drinking. "Maybe you should slow down a bit, dad." Jughead suggested.

 

"I'm fine Jug." He replied. "Hey, I got a perfect name for the baby." When FP said that you couldn't help but almost choke on the drink you just sipped. Jughead glared at his dad whilst Joaquin looked confused.

 

"What's going on here? What baby?" Your brother asked laughing slightly.

 

"Y/N and Jughead's baby." FP said. Joaquin tightened his grip on the bottle in his hand making his knuckles go white. "Oops... my bad." He added defensively once he saw his soon shooting daggers his way.

 

"Please tell me this is a joke, Y/N." Joaquin calmly said. You shifted uncomfortably in your chair not making eye contact with him. "Damit Y/N!" He shouted making you jump. "You lied to me. Straight to my face. You went behind my back. How could you?"

 

"I'm sorry." You mumbled guiltily.

 

"You know I invited them around because I had my suspicions that you were seeing Jughead behind my back." You looked up when he said that. "Yeah, you're not that great at sneaking around Y/N. Haven't been even when we were kids. I was waiting for you to tell me but obviously you don't care or trust me enough to do so."

 

"J..." You started. You felt terrible and guilty. You've never seen him so upset and broken it broke your heart that you did that to him. It's always been you and him against the world and now you've ruined that.

 

"Get out." He said scarily calm. You looked at him with wide eyes and shock across your face. "I said get out! Go! Stay with your boyfriend see if I care." He yelled.

 

"Joaquin..." Jughead started but before he could continue Joaquin held his hand up to tell him to stop.

 

"Don't. Just leave." He warned not looking you in the eye. You grabbed your coat and walked out of the house tears falling freely down your face. Jughead followed behind with a drunk FP. Instead of waiting by Jughead's car you kept walking and walking ignoring the calls coming from Jughead. You wanted to wake up the next morning and none of this happened. You loved Jughead but you hurt your brother and you could never forgive yourself for that.

 

You stopped at Sweetwater lake and sat down in the snow covered grass looking out over the frozen lake. Your thoughts were interrupted by someone walking up to sit beside you. Looking over you saw your brother who's attention was also on the lake. "I remember coming down here in the summer to go swimming and we found I secret hideout the other side. Since then it's always been our spot." Joaquin reminisced. You laughed at the fond memory of the two of you. "I'm sorry, Y/N."

 

"It's okay, J. If anything it should be me apologising. I- I broke your trust. I lied to you. I'm like the definition of the worse sister. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me." You said the last bit quietly. Joaquin turned to you and grabbed your hand.

 

"Hey, I could never hate you and you aren't the worse sister in the world. You just made a bad judgment call by not telling me. Everyone's done it before. I admit it hurt that I found out by FP being drunk and not by you but I guess that's my fault. I told you not to date anyone which looking back on it is kinda ridiculous."

 

"Kinda?"

 

"Okay, very ridiculous. But what I'm trying to say is that I didn't want you to get hurt. This was my way of protecting you."

 

"And I appreciate that." You smiled and squeezed his hand. After sitting and looking out at the lake in silence for a few minutes you pointed out. "God it's cold. Let's stop feeling sorry for ourselves and passing around blame and head back to the warmth of our home." You got up off of the floor and added. "If I'm allowed of course."

 

"Of course you're welcome back. I was an idiot for kicking you out in the first place." He laughed putting his arm around you and walking back to his car. "I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle." He laughed.

 

"Yeah, well get used to it."


	4. Breaking News

Walking down the hallways, it was like a scene straight from a movie. Everyone's phone went off at the same time followed by them whispering to each other and glancing at you as you walked pass. You hitched your bag onto your shoulder and self-consciously looked to the floor while you made your way down the corridor. That was until a group of jocks, walking the opposite direction, rammed into you making you fall to the floor. "Traitor." One of them muttered.

 

You just rolled your eyes at their antics, not thinking much of it. You brushed yourself off and carried on to your locker. The crowd surrounding it made it apparent that there was a reason for the stares and getting pushed over. You made your way through the crowd, freezing in place when your locker came into view. Various bits of graffiti covered it but all of them retained the same message. Somehow they found out about your Serpent boyfriend, Joaquin.

 

"What's it like shacking up with the enemy, Y/N?" Someone asked.

 

"Yeah, I didn't know you had such low standards." Another person added. Your jaw clenched at that. They didn't know Joaquin. They just saw a label and assumed. You stalked up to him and stared him down. The two of you remained like that, a hush fallen over the crowd, until you felt a hand clamp onto your shoulder.

 

"Come on, Y/N." You heard Kevin mutter to you. You followed his plea to leave and picked up your bag you dropped at some point.

 

"That's right, you better leave Y/N. Run off to your Serpent boyfriend and don't come back, Southside trash." The guy spat earning a few nods and mutters of agreement.

 

You didn't feel like staying the rest of the day and wanted to see Joaquin so you drove over to Southside High. When you got there you sent him a text and got out of the car, leaning against it as you waited for Joaquin to come out. You began to second guess yourself, thinking this was a bad idea but as Joaquin jogged down the front steps, his smile widening when he saw you, your worries were soon squashed. You pushed yourself off of your car and immediately wrapped your arms around him without greeting him first.

 

"Woah, is everything okay, Y/N?" Joaquin asked, surprised by the hug.

 

"Yeah, it's fine." You lied trying to play off that nothing happened. Joaquin, however, saw right through that.

 

"Y/N, come on, you can tell me anything." He said, holding your hand and giving it a squeeze.

 

"I- it's- they found out. Everyone knows about us and they hate me now." You admitted. It broke Joaquin's heart seeing you this broken up. He pulled you in for another hug mumbling apologies to you. "It's not your fault." You assured him.

 

After staying like that for a moment, Joaquin untangled himself from you and sent you a smile. "I'm going to ditch the rest of the day with you. We can do whatever you want." You gave him a suggestive smirk and lead him to your car, agreeing to his offer.


	5. Got You!

Joaquin should’ve known that something was going on with you sooner. He is your brother after all. The trailer was empty when he came home after tending to some Serpent business. It still had his things in but it felt empty, it felt cold. You weren’t home which was unusual. Joaquin then went to your room and saw that all of your stuff was gone. He immediately ran out and went over to Sweet Pea’s, banging on his door. If anyone knew where you’d be it would be him. You two are best friends, thick as thieves.

 

"Have you seen Y/N?" Joaquin asked Sweet Pea, pushing pass him to look around his house for you.

 

"No I haven’t and they’re not here if that’s what you’re wondering." He called after him, following him from room to room. Joaquin cursed under his breath when Sweet Pea told him that. "Why? What’s wrong?"

 

"They’re not at home and all of their stuff is gone. I- I have no clue where they are." Joaquin said, running his hand through his hair. "They’ve been acting strange for weeks. I should’ve seen it sooner."

 

Weeks ago the black hood showed up. Weeks ago you got a note that not only threatened you but brought your brother into it. You could’ve gone to the police, you probably should have, but you couldn’t risk it. You couldn’t risk him getting hurt. You couldn’t risk anyone finding out what you did. It was a stupid mistake you made during the summer. A mistake nonetheless.

 

You tried ignoring the threats at first, thinking they were empty but they weren’t. You started receiving more notes after that; in your locker at school, in your bedroom, you even found one at Sweet Pea’s. The black hood knew everything about you, who you hang out with, your schedule. You felt him closing in on you which was why you left.

 

"We’ll find them, Joaquin." Sweet Pea assured the worried boy. "We’ll get every damn Serpent looking and we won’t stop until we found Y/N." Joaquin nodded, appreciating his attempts of assurance that made him feel somewhat better.

 

True to his words, Sweet Pea called up every Serpent in his phone and told them what happened. They agreed to help and started the search party. Joaquin went with Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni and started at one of your favourite spots to go to, the river. They started at the quarry and headed into the Northside. The further they walked the more the dread Joaquin felt settled. He hasn’t heard anything from you nor from the people searching for you. "What if the black hood has got them?" Joaquin asked, expressing his concerns aloud.

 

"You can’t think like that." Fangs said.

 

"Why don’t you try calling them again?" Toni suggested, trying to stay hopeful. Joaquin followed her suggestion. He had nothing to lose after all. What he didn’t expect, what none of them expected, was to hear your ringtone. They all shared a look before following the sound.

 

Toni gasped once she saw you, turning around as Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from seeing you, her best friend, like that. He tried to stop Joaquin from seeing you too but it was too late. He felt his stomach drop at the sight of you laying in the bushes and covered in blood. Joaquin went over to you and dropped to his knees, pulling you into his lap. "It’s going to be okay, Y/N." His voice cracked as he brushed your hair out of your face. He wasn’t sure if you would be okay but he had to try and assure you that you would be.

 

Sweet Pea watched on helplessly. They all did. None of them had a clue on how to help you. While Fangs was calling an ambulance Toni and Sweet Pea watched as your breathing got shallower. They watched as Joaquin silently cried over your unconscious body. "What’s that?" Sweet Pea mumbled so only Toni heard him. He noticed something white in your hand. It was a stark contrast to the rest of your body that was covered in a mixture of dirt and blood.

 

"What?" Toni asked but he didn’t notice. Instead he went over to where you laid, taking what he now knows is a piece of paper. Joaquin looked up at him with confusion waiting for him to say something only to get silence. "What is it?" Toni asked again. Sweet Pea just handed her the crumpled up note. "Oh, my god."

 

"What is it?" Joaquin questioned them, hoping for an answer this time. Toni shared a nervous look with Sweet Pea and Fangs who had now joined them.

 

She cleared her throat before reading the note. "It says: Got you! B.H."

 

"The black hood?" Joaquin said, confused as to why a note from the serial killer that was terrorising the town was in your hand. Before anyone could say anything more about it they heard sirens coming closer prompting Toni to shove the note in her pocket. They would handle it later. Right now they had to make sure you were okay.


	6. Sneaking In

A quiet tapping at your window interrupted your late night studying. You looked over to where the noise was coming from, gasping when you saw your boyfriend, Joaquin, at the window. You scrambled over, opening it to let him inside which wasn’t without a loud bang. You reached up, moving Joaquin's hair that was plastered to his face from the rain. It worried you seeing him like this. Normally he was all smiles when he snuck into your room but not today.

 

Before you had a chance to ask him what was wrong your brother, Archie, shouted through the door. "Is everything okay in there, Y/N? I heard a loud bang."

 

"Everything is fine!" You returned, running over to the door when Archie tried to open it.

 

"Why won’t you let me?" He asked.

 

"I’m- errr- it’s really messy in here." You lied. "I promise everything is fine though."

 

"Okay, then." Archie said, seemingly believing you. "Night then."

 

"Night!" You sighed in relief once he was gone. No one knew you and Joaquin are dating. You kept it from everyone with him sneaking into your room more often then not. You turned back to your boyfriend, who was now sat on your bed drying his hair, and made your way over to him. "Is everything okay?" You asked him, wrapping your arms around him.

 

"I just missed you. That’s all." He told you, sending you a smile but you saw right through that. You didn’t want to push Joaquin though so you went with it. "Can I crash here tonight?"

 

"You’re always welcome here." You said, looking up and pressing a kiss onto his lips.

 

After that the two of you crawled into your bed and went to sleep. That was until you woken up by your phone buzzing. You looked at the caller ID and saw that it was FP. Confused by why he was calling you decided to answer it. Joaquin was still asleep so you carefully moved his arm that was wrapped protectively around your waist and got out of bed to answer it. "Hello?" You whispered into the phone.

 

"Is Joaquin there with you?" FP asked straight away, bypassing any and all pleasantries. You were thrown off by his question and he could tell as he continued. "You two are awful at sneaking around." He said answering your unasked question. "I just- I need to know that he’s there with you. Safe."

 

You looked over at Joaquin's sleeping form. It was the only time that he looked at peace. "Yeah, he’s here." You told him and he sighed in relief. "What’s going on Mr Jones?" You asked him. You knew you weren’t going to get a straight answer but it was worth a shot. Joaquin never told you about Serpent business not wanting to get you involved or for you to worry.

 

"I can’t tell you that, Y/N. Joaquin would kill me if I told you." FP said sadly. "We’ll figure something out but for now can he stay at yours? It’s the only place he’s safe."

 

You nodded, forgetting that he couldn’t see you. "Yes, he can stay here." FP thanked you before hanging up, leaving you to look at your sleeping boyfriend and wondering what he's got involved in.


End file.
